Road to Hollywood, bitches!
by Xclax
Summary: Ahora sin un guardia, sin ningún anorexico, sin una histérica, sin un sociopata, sin ningún gay y ningún globotraficante, Y solo con un gringo y un huevo, o al menos, eso se creia.


_**ADVERTENCIAS**_

 _ **Demasiado swag/zukhulenthalidad/zabrozhongurha**_

 ** _No lemon_**

 ** _Palabras verbales fuertes_**

 ** _Referencias sexuales_**

 ** _Referencias de múltiples personajes y historias_**

 ** _Esta historia es 99.6 pendejou._**

 ** _¡Comencemos!_**

Mientras tanto, en WhatSappNigga

Freeeeeedddyyyyy: Freeeedddyyyy dar like a tu comentario.

Chica: Esto no es Animatronicbook, imbécil...

BB: Uh... ¿Alguien quiere globos?

ManGlhe: dondhe ezthar mhi khuerpho?

TheMarionette215: Mangle, ya te dijimos mil veces, no tenemos ni la mas remota idea

fox1: DONDHE EZTHAR ZHENPHAI?

Chica: Chicos, no los invente para discutir de sus mierdas, les hablo desde aquí por que tengo noticias de la tercer entrega

TheMarionette215: ¡¿Que!? ¡¿Nuestro pastor no se suponía que estaría descansando!?

Chica: ¿Y que quieres? ¿Que te de las respuesta al universo?

Freeeeeeeeeddddyyyy: OH, FREEEEEDDDYYY QUERER RESPUESTAS DEL UNIVERSO

Chica: Es un dicho, imbecil...

Chica: Como sea, nuestro pastor se puso en la tercer entrega, y pude escabullirme en su cuarto, ¡Y adivinen lo que encontré! ¡Encontré una carpeta completa de nuestros nuevos modelos! ¡No puedo esperar para verlos!

BB: ¿Y de que son?

Chica: No lo se, tengo los formatos aquí mismo, solo debo mandarlo al chat y todos ls podremos ver

foz1: eztha pedhro zhenphaI allhi?

Chica: No, no quiero ver a ese pinche humano de mierda mamón hijo de puta otra vez ni a cinco metros de aquí, ademas, no encontré su nombre en los formatos

fox1: pta bida

Chica: Haber... aquí están.

 _Chica215Chicken31 ha mandado 15_ _imágenes_

 _Rederizando imágenes..._

 _Imágenes_ _publicadas_

Chica: ...

Chica: ¡¿SOY UNA SANDIA!?

 _PedroFucker17 a entrado al chat_

Chica: Lo que faltaba...

fox1: PEDHRO ZHENPA1!

Pedro: ¿Hola? ¿Mario? ¿Estas? Quiero pedir una con doble queso y peperoni extra, y no me vengas con esas mierdas de pagar por comida.

Chica: Este no es un restaurante ya, imbécil.

Pedro: No te hagas el pendejo Mario, ahora, quiero mi pizza.

TheMarionette215: Aquí no vendemos pizzas.

Pedro: Oh, entonces quiero una hamburguesa.

TheMarionette215: Tampoco...

Pedro: ¡¿Que!? ¿¡Entonces que venden!?

Chica: Nada, idiota.

Pedro: ¡OH! ¡Ya entendí! Ella esta en... "esos" días, ahora entiendo, ¿Quieres un helado, Chica?

Chica: ...

Chica: Quiero arrancarte los ojos ahora mismo

Pedro: Tendrías que hacer mucha fila Chica, ah, si, cierto, el helado, ¿De pistacho o de peperoni?

Chica: ...

fox1: nhotiz mi zenphai

Pedro: No te estoy noticeando, así que jódete, como decía, ¿Entonces cuanto costara la pizza?

 _ScottGames ah entrado al chat_

Freeeeeeedddyyyy: ¡OH! ¡EL PASTOR ESTA AQUÍ! ¡RÁPIDO, TODOS MUESTREN RESPETO!

Pedro: ¿Uh?

TheMarionette215: ¿¡Maestro, como esta su día hoy!?

Scott: Muy bien, la verdad.

Chica: Maestro, ¿Podría hacerme ver menos una sandia en la tercera entrega?

Scott: Lo pensare, espera, ¿Como sabias eso? Lo guarde lo mejor posible...

Chica: Uh... ¡BALLON BOY LO TOMO!

BB: ¡¿QUE!? ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Scott: Ballon Boy, creo que tendremos una conversación muy seria.

Pedro: ¿Y este wey quien es?

Freeeeedddyyyy: No es ningún "wey" es nuestro pastor, Scott.

Pedro: Ah, entonces el es el encargado ¿No?

Chica: Si, mas vale que no hagas nada estúpido, o si no nos costara la existencia.

Pedro: Bueno, "Scott"

Scott: Uh, un fan, ¿Que pasa?

Pedro: Tengo un montón de quejas, primero, su servicio es mierda, los empleados son mierdas, aun no eh probado sus comidas pero se que serán mierdas, su menú es mierda, y ademas, ¡¿Quien carajos hace un restaurante en un chat grupal!?

Chica: IMBECIL, ¡No le hagas caso, pastor!

Scott: Luego veré eso, estoy ocupado en una cosa

 _Mientras tanto, Con Scott_

Bonnie: Amigou, yo no estar very seguro de que aquí encontrarse ningún humano

Scott: (Baja su celular) Asegúrate de buscar bien (Nervioso adentro de su auto)

Bonnie: No lo se creator, esto se ve very mal

Scott: ¡Oh! ¡Mira! (Apunta de un hombre atado) ¡Curiosamente hay un hombre atado cual no ate y ¡o mismo, oh, al lado hay un traje vació!

Bonnie: OH, eso ser very tentador.

Scott: Vamos Bonnie, tu me llevaste a la fama, siéntete con todo gusto meterlo allí

Bonnie, Gracias creator, tu ser very chingon y no ser un pendejou, me asegurare de reservarte brazo de humano (Se acerca al hombre)

Scott: ¡Ve! ¡Tomate tu tiempo!

Scott: (Haciendo distancia con Bonnie) Lo siento, viejo amigo. (Arranca a todo pie) (Se aleja a velocidad con su auto)

 _Horas despues..._

Bonnie: Creator, quise guardar pedazo de brazo para ti, pero por accidentar se me very comí, ¿Ahora que harem- (No ve a Scott)

Bonnie: ¿Creator? ¿Donde encontrarse you?

Bonnie: Uh... (Se encuentra un cartel)

 _Texas - Hollywood -_

Bonnie: Haber, donde vivir mi creator...

Bonnie: Ohh... yo creer que por aqui. (Va hacia el lado contrario)

Bonnie: Igual, el creator ser very pendejou...

Flumpy Bumpty: ¡Hola, soy un huevo, voy a por ti, ya sabes el resto, diviértete! (Desde los arbustos vigilando a Bonnie)

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


End file.
